Color Outside The Lines
by Laser Lance 720
Summary: Kevin has a coloring book and refuses to color right. Will Gwen snap as the Osmosian countinues to mess with her OCD? Over thinking a coloring book by a lot. Funny One-Shot Gwevin


**Disclaimer: not sure what is going on with this, but it popped into my head while reading and it's been there for so long that I am actually writing it. It's these little one shots that really capture the complete lack of organization and system that should be in the brain. My brain is like the Willy Wonka factory… filled with sweets and singing mini people… I love my mind.  
>And I own none of the characters present, as usual; Man of Action once again has this right. But they do allow me to use their wonderful characters for my disturbed and unproductive mind, so I thank them!<strong>

Kevin stared down at the coloring book on the floor in annoyance. With its black lines, happy faces, stupid little games, and those pictures that told you how to color it properly. The coloring book was evil. Why should he color in the lines? It wasn't like the world would explode if he accidently colored on the wrong side of the line. He should know this fact since he himself had refused to color properly ever since that first coloring book. Coloring books in his mind wanted conformity and Kevin was not going to conform to the books evil ways. So in the end the boy was left with one simple solution. Coloring books… were Communist. It was that simple.

The teenaged Osmosian now sat on the front room floor, CSI playing dramatically on the TV as he defiled the coloring book once more with every piece of coloring equipment he could find in the house. He had been repulsed when he discovered the little "Charlie Brown" coloring book in the back of his closet, with pictures properly colored. It seemed for a moment the Communist coloring books had won, that was until Kevin discovered the power of the eraser and he had gotten back in the game.

All these events lead up to the teen painting the cartoon scenes with thick layers of wrongly colored lead, both inside and outside the lines.

"What cha doing" the sweet voice beside Kevin's ear made him lose focus for a moment. He grinned widely before turning his head to greet a pair of large green eyes that seemed to shine in the light like a gem. Her long red hair fell freely down her back, a few strands falling in front of her and brushing against Kevin's cheek.

"Coloring," was his only response as he kissed her softly. The two broke apart slowly and Gwen sat herself beside him, her eyes wide at the coloring pages in front of her.

"Kevin?" Her voice was strange as she glanced at her boyfriend. "You colored outside the lines."

"I know," Kevin stated proudly.

"And you colored the tree yellow," Gwen pointed to the carton tree in the coloring book that Kevin had seemed to have miss colored.

"I know," Kevin looked at her with a fake annoyed look.

"Trees are not yellow though," Gwen raised an eyebrow at him.

"Sure they aren't," Kevin's voice held a cockiness that she both loved and hated, as he rolled his eyes and turned away from her slightly.

"They aren't."

"I'm pretty sure trees are yellow Gwen," Kevin looked back at her.

"No they're not! They're brown, with green leaves." Gwen narrowed her eyes as Kevin pulled a purple crayon out and went at the leaves.

"Trees can be yellow with purple leaves." Kevin was enjoying pushing the red head. It was one of his favorite past times, right under terrorizing Ben's innocent life.

"No they can." Gwen crossed her arms over her chest a bit annoyed. It was a stupid argument, but she wouldn't let him win.

"And why can't they be?" Kevin pocked her slightly in the side knowing she was getting frustrated.

"Because they can't," was all she could come up with. How do you answer that question?

"Says who," Kevin grinned knowing his beloved red head was going to snap.

"God!" Gwen threw her hands in the air.

"What about him," Kevin's eyes were shining with joy as he snickered.

"He was the one who said trees weren't yellow."

"But Gwen I've seen yellow trees." Kevin was completely serious.

"There are no yellow trees! Where on Earth have you seen yellow trees?"

"I wasn't on Earth." Kevin broke out in laughter knowing he had won. The Anodite was beginning to wonder why she even bothered when she knew very well that arguing with him was hopeless. With a sigh she picked up one of the coloring books and began to furiously color ignoring Kevin's joyful laughter.

**Well it started with my over thinking a coloring book… and then went to that… sometimes I wonder why Gwen even tries to argue… and it seems I have this obsession with things being Communist… but it's all for fun.**


End file.
